Conventionally, a motor apparatus is in use that has a motor unit provided with an armature and a gear unit provided with a speed reduction mechanism. In the speed reduction mechanism, a face of a wheel gear is provided with a switching plate having a specific conductor pattern thereon, and a gear housing of the gear unit is provided with a fixed terminal (refer to JP-06-44371-U, for example). In this kind of motor apparatus, a contact between the switching plate and the fixed terminal, which are in accordance with a rotational position of the wheel gear, serves as a switching detector, so that the motor apparatus is suitable for a wiper motor, for example. That is, this kind of motor apparatus is provided with a so-called automatic return-and-stop mechanism. When a wiper switch is turned off to stop an operation of a wiper system, the motor apparatus does not stop at once, but stops after moving the wiper arm to a specific off position on a window of a vehicle.
In the above-described motor apparatus according to JP-06-44371-U, the gear housing includes a housing body, which is provided with a receiving depressed portion to receive the wheel gear, etc., and a cover, which is fixed on the receiving depressed portion to cover that. On a bottom portion of the receiving depressed portion is formed a receiving portion. An output shaft of the motor apparatus is inserted into and supported by the receiving portion. The wheel gear, a motion conversion mechanism to convert a rotational rotation of the wheel gear into a reciprocating swing motion of the output shaft, the fixed terminal and the cover are assembled in turn in an axial direction of the receiving portion, namely in a depressing direction of the receiving portion.
However, the receiving portion disposes both a mechanically moving structure such as the motion conversion mechanism and an electrical structure such as the fixed terminal and the switching plate of the wheel gear in a single space therein. Thus, it is necessary to dispose the mechanically moving structure and the electrical structure so as to avoid an interference between them, thereby an electrical wiring structure is disposed outside the gear housing. Accordingly, a connector unit (wiring), which is fixed outside the gear housing, connects a connection terminal of the fixed terminal and a connection terminal connected to a brush to energize the armature, to make a wiring structure long and complicated, to increase the number pf parts and working processes, and to decrease a reliability of a waterproofness of the wiring structure.